


Happy Birthday, Sammy

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, May 2nd, Sam's Birthday, Supernatural - Freeform, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short birthday fic for Sam Winchester's birthday. Dean finds the perfect gift for his brother. Set in Season 10, no more cussing than in the usual show. All mistakes my own, enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t owe Supernatural  
> Wanted to write a Birthday fic for Sammy’s birthday today! Hope you like.  
> Short birthday fic. Kinda sappy, but cute.

Dean didn’t really know why he bought it. He had gone into town to buy supplies and had seen it and thought ‘this would be perfect for Sammy.’ Then he remembered that his baby brother’s birthday was today and Dean had bought it out of impulse than anything else, really. He didn’t even know why he bought it. Sam hadn’t really had great birthdays. There was the time Dean had died on Sam’s birthday via hellhounds, when he had spent his birthday in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. Sam maybe had had a good birthday with Amelia when Dean was in purgatory but, he had never had the guts to ask him. Really, though, birthdays and Winchesters didn’t go hand in hand.

But, Dean still got his brother something. It would be great to distract Sam from finding ways to get rid of the Mark on Dean’s arm. Sam was starting to get more obsessed after they had burned the book of the Damned, but really, it was for the best. That book was evil and it deserved to be destroyed.

Dean set in the Impala trying to wrap the present in actual wrapping instead of newspapers; it was a pain in the ass but in the end in had done a decent job. After he finished with the wrapping he went to a grocery store thinking he might as well make it a decent birthday for Sam. He didn’t know if Sam would appreciate it or not but Dean wasn’t really thinking about that.

Ten minutes later he was headed home with a mini-cake, some beer, and a present. As he got closer to the entrance he started to feel anticipation. He was beginning to hope Sam would like what Dean had done and, most of all, he was hoping Sam would smile. A genuine smile was so rare from Sam nowadays that Dean found himself cherishing everyone Sam gave him.

Sam didn’t even look up when Dean said ‘hey’; he was busy pouring all of his attention over a ton of books he was reading. Dean didn’t have to guess what Sam was looking for. He unconsciously scratched over the Mark. Dean went up to Sam and removed the book he was reading from his view.  Sam gave an indignant ‘hey’ before giving Dean his famous bitch face. Dean responded by putting the present in Sam’s eye vision. Sam blinked, surprised.

“Oh, c’mon, don’t tell me you forgot. Happy birthday, Sammy.”

“Uh, what?” Dean rolled his eye and set the present down. He took out the cake and beer and put them on the table.

Dean ignored the pain he felt for his brother, “What, you deaf? I said happy birthday. I’ll be back.” Dean jogged to the kitchen to get a knife and came back to Sam.

“Dean, you didn’t have to…”

“I know I didn’t. So, cake and then presents” _present_ “Or present first?” Dean gave a little bitch face. He went for the present; Dean knew that it was to humor him but it still warmed Dean’s heart. Sam opened it with the same gusto he always opened his presents. Didn’t care of the wrapping and went to tear it to pieces. When he saw what he got he paused for a moment before looking up at Dean with wide eyes.

“Happy birthday, little brother.” At this point Sam’s mouth was open and didn’t seem to close anytime soon. Dean went and cut the cake and put it on a napkin. One piece for him, one for Sammy.

“Dean, this is…wow, thank you,” Sam choked up on the thank you.

“Shut it, it’s just a book.” Well, not _just_ a book. It was the exact copy of one Dean had given Sam for his eighth birthday. Sam had loved that book and carried it everywhere until his dad got mad at Sam when he was sixteen and had torn up the book and thrown it in the fireplace. Dean had been out so he couldn’t play middleman. Sam had been devastated and hadn’t talked to John for four months.

Dean had seen the book while he got out of the store he had gone to buy more supplies. It had caught his attention when he passed the little used bookstore and it was there on display behind the window. Dean had to get it, Sammy deserved it with all the shit he had been through these past few years.

“Great, let’s eat cake.” He slapped Sam’s back and opened two of the beer bottles. He sat across his younger brother and they both clinked the bottles.

“Happy birthday, Sam.”


End file.
